paradise
by flarey phoenix
Summary: It's two weeks in paradise people. the lovebirds and Danny's family in the carribean, definate DxS fluff in this, first chappie kinda short, but the chapters will get longer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1- we're lost

**Kinda short this one so be warned, next chapters my be longer **

"VACATION" yelled Jazz running through the house like a maniac, Danny stared at her weirdly

"What are you on about, Jazz?" he asked

"We're goin on vacation" she said happily

"Aw man, I could fly somewhere if I wanted a vacation, were are we goin" he said

"Caribbean" she stated happily

"How are mum and dad paying for this" he asked

"Sam's coming, and she said she'd help out with the money" stated Jazz happily

"Wait, Sam's coming, COOL" he said smirking

"Oh I knew you'd say that, lover boy." she then burst out laughing at his red face, and then ran off before he could do anything to her, then the door bell rung so Danny went to answer it. He opened the door to find Sam

"Hey Sam, need any help" he asked motioning to the bags she had

"Help would be much appreciated." she said out of breath, he took the bags smirking "What's so funny" she asked

"Nothing, it's just that we are going to the Caribbean, where there's no ghosts and no Tucker, to make it uncomfortable" he stated

"Now I see why your, smirking" she said smiling

"Come on, I'm almost packed so I'll put your bags down here" he stated dropping them near the other stuff "and lets go to my room" he stated running up the stairs with her following, once they got there, Sam saw that most of the stuff was packed, including the Fenton thermos

"Why the fenton thermos Danny?"she asked suspisciously

"Well there were pirates back then, so in case we run into one" he said shrugging his shoulders

"Ah, so what do you need help with?" she asked

"Actually I don't, just stand there, while I pack my clothes" he said

"Fine" she said sighing, then she noticed a small shining thing in the suitcase "hey Danny, what's that?" she asked, pointing at the shining object, he looked and immediately, blushed then shoved it deeper into the case

"Nothing, it's nothing at all" he stated quickly, she decided to look into it later, but for now she'd play along

"Ok, fine" she said shrugging her shoulder _'she bought that? Cool' _he thought _'he really thinks I'll fall for that, heh do I look dumb to him?' _she thought

"Ok all done, let's go." he said picking up his three bags, he and sSam walked out the room and downstairs

"Ok son are you ready?" asked Jack

"Yeah, I'm ready." answered Danny

"Ok I'll tell the pilot" said Sam opening her phone, she dialled a number "hi…yeah…we're ready … yeah… great we'll be there, seya." she said and hung up "plane leaves in an hour" she stated clicking her phone shut

"A privet plane?" asked Danny surprised

"Correction, my privet plane, my dad bought it for me on my thirteenth birthday." she stated smirking at his shocked expression.

**There ya'll go, what be the small shiny object you ask? READ ON AND FIND OUT (lol)** (**I'm in a piratey mood at the moment... SCALLYWAGS…see what I mean**)

**Ohhhhhhh contest, me and me friend came up with this, ok if you had to choose which was the cutest, which would you choose:**

Danny Fenton/phantom .

Or, a cute widdle baby kitten .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

The Fenton's and Sam were currently up in the sky in Sam's privet jet; Sam and Danny were havin fun messing about.

"I'm so guna win this" stated Sam

"Nu uh, I'm winning by a landslide" stated Danny

"Oh sure, that's why I pinned your thumb three times and you've got me, erm, NONE" she said (THUM WARS) as she won again

"Oh man, fine this time I'm not going easy on you" he stated making his eyes glow

"Oh no you don't mister, no supernatural stuff on this plane" stated Sam

"You guna stop me?" he asked challengingly

"You want me to?" she asked smirking

"Fine, no powers" he said moping

"Aw the poor widdle baby's all sad now" she stated almost bursting out into laughter at his expression

"Oh real funny" he stated making his eyes go all big and shiny

"Oh man not the face, oh crap, stop it…what do you want?" she asked giving in

"I want-"

"Will you two just get together please, the suspense is killing me" stated an irritated Jazz

"HEY" yelled both red teens, after an hour of arguing the plane landed on a small runway (look I have no idea how long it will take to get to the Caribbean from America, so just go with it) just across from the ocean, behind them was a small villa and behind that a mountain surrounded by a small forest

"Look at the view" stated Sam in awe

"It's beautiful" stated Jazz next to Sam

"I'll take you on a flight round the island if you want" whispered Danny to Sam in her ear

"S-Sure" she stuttered (tingling spine)

"Ok, meet me back her in half an hour" he whispered and ran off carrying his bags

"O-Ok" she said and got her bags then walked to the house, half an hour went passed very quickly in Sam's mind, she walked to the beach and waited, just then she was tapped on the shoulder

"Are we going?" asked a familiar voice

"I guess so" she said getting up facing Danny's smirking face "what?" she asked

"Nothing, nothing" he stated, he went ghost and picked her up bridal style, he flew her up to the top of the mountain and landed on the top

"How's this for a view" stated Danny smiling into the sunset

"It's amazing" she said breathlessly

"Yeah, it is" he said and looked at her "so, where to next?" he asked smiling

"The beach" she stated certainly

"As you wish" he stated smirking, he picked her up again and flew her down towards the beach, he landed on the warm sand as the waves lapped over their feet, he reverted back and sat down next to where she'd just sat

"We only just got here, and I'm havin the best time ever" stated Sam smiling

"Yeah, me to" stated Danny, meanwhile jJazz was lookin at the pair from the house window

"Mum, dad, come look at this" she said, her parents walked to the window "look at those too" she said smiling

"They're a perfect couple" stated Maddie smiling

"Yep, a perfect couple" stated Jack smirking at the pair on the beach,

"Sam?" asked Danny

"What?" she asked, and he splashed her with water "ahh" she yelped in surprise

"Got'cha" he stated smirking

"Oh you are going down Fenton" she stated darkly as he got up and ran off down the beach

"Gotta catch me first" he stated, over the years, Danny had gotten a lot faster and also was a bit muscular as well (sixteen)

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to?" she asked as she grabbed him

"Nope, but I bet you have" he stated phasing out of her grip

"Hey, no powers allowed" she moaned

"Aww, poor Sammy, your all sad now" he said, she tackled him to the floor laughing

"Who's all sad now, Fenton" she stated darkly

"You" he said and rolled them over, she struggled but couldn't get him up, so she stopped tryin

"Oh what's the point" she said in a huff

"Aw you're all moody now, that's no fun" he whined, not realising what position they were in

"Oh poor you" she said in a mock baby voice

"Sammie are you all moody now?" he asked

"Yep" she said ignoring the nickname.

"Well then I'll have to- AH" he yelped as the cold water ran over them "well that was un-fair" he stated shivering

"Could you let me go please?" she asked now noticing the position and blushing madly at it.

"Oh erm, o-ok" he said blushing also as he got up,

"What's up?" she asked

"Nothin why?" he asked

"You just seem a bit nervous all of a sudden" she stated shrugging her shoulders

"Me nervous, no why would I be nervous I have nothing to be nervous about" he said quickly

"What's bugging you?" she asked

"I can't tell you" he said looking at his feet

"Why?" she asked a bit annoyed

"Cause you'll storm off in a huff thinking it's about someone else that it actually is" he stated

"Well now you've told me that, is it about a crush on someone?" she asked

"No" he stated quickly

"Danny, stop lying to me, I don't like being lied to" she stated feeling not wanted

"Fine it is" he stated

"Valerie?" she asked

"No" he said

"Paulina?" she asked adding hate in her voice

"Definitely not" he stated

"The brunette girl in our class that thinks your cute?" she asked

"Huh?" he asked

"Never mind" she stated "so who is it then?" she asked

"I can't say." he stated blushing

"And why not?" she asked annoyed

"Cause well, I can't." he stated

"Please Danny, I wanna know" _'I want to know if it's finally me'_

"How about we forget this happened and go back to messing around" he stated she sighed

"Fine" she said sadly

"Come on Sammie, cheer up, we have two weeks left, and I wanna spend em havin the time of my life" he stated cupping her chin then tilting her head to look in her eyes "Please?" he asked giving her the puppy dog pout.

"Oh not the face, come one…oh fine." she said smiling then he did something very unexpected he kissed her cheek and ran off leaving her shocked and blushing.

**There ya go the update you wanted, sorry about the last chapter it said lost as the title for it, well I've completely changed my mind about that and gone for something complete different, FLUFFYNESS…I'm one weird goth.**


End file.
